Forceps capable of delivering heat energy into grasped biological tissue are known. For example, it is known to deliver radiofrequency (RF) energy from a bipolar electrode arrangement in the jaws of the forceps. The RF energy may be used to seal vessel by thermal denaturation of extracellular matrix proteins within the vessel wall. The heat energy may also cauterise the grasped tissue and facilitate coagulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,585,735 describes an endoscopic bipolar forceps in which the jaws of the forceps are arranged to conduct bipolar energy through the tissue held therebetween.
EP 2 233 098 describes microwave forceps for sealing tissue in which the sealing surfaces of the jaws include one or more microwave antennas for radiating microwave energy into tissue grasped between the jaws of the forceps.